The Voice Inside My Heart
by Danichan667
Summary: A songfic about Chichi and Goku. Chichi is up one night, saddened by Goku's death. Goku comes back and helps Chichi feel better. There is no lemon in this.


Author's Note: Why hello there everyone, this is a G/CC songfic thing. I just love writing sonfics about these two.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z and I don't own "The Voice Inside My Heart"; buy Patti Labelle  
  
One more thing, let's pretend that there is still a moon in Dragon Ball Z and also the song lyrics are surrounded by i. Thank you. Enjoy.  
  
~*****~  
  
Chichi stared at the pale moon. Her crystal tears catching the moonlight as they fell to the cold ground. She had spent many a night staring at the moon and wishing for her husband's return, but it couldn't be. He was dead and had choosen not to be wished back after the Cell Games. She understood his reason for not wanting to be wished back but that didn't mean she liked it. Her heart was full of lonliness and the only thing that kept her going were her two sons, Gohan and Goten. She had a duty to them to be a responsible mother and she took that responsiblity on willingly. They were her sons, her joy and her sun in life. Never would she abandon them, no matter how much lonliness consumed her heart, she tried to put on a happy facade for them, not to alarm them to her saddness, but her hurt and pain caught up to her at night, when she was alone without her husband.  
  
iWalking underneath the moonlite sky   
  
I'm alone tonight,   
  
Every stanger that I pass is stranger than the last,   
  
And I leave them all behind.   
  
Nothing they say can turn me away,   
  
I keep going,   
  
Because I know you are the voice inside my heart,  
  
I always hear reminding me what matters in this life.i  
  
"Oh Goku I miss you so much", she whispered. Chichi still looked towards the sky.  
  
Why did her mate have to leave?  
  
Why couldn't he come back?  
  
Chichi saw a golden light in the sky, it appeared to be a shooting star. When she was little her father had told her that wishing on a shooting star would make any of her wishes come true. Chichi had grown up now and knew that the story was just a child's fantasy, but she decided to wish anyway. There was nothing wrong with wishful thinking.  
  
"Starlight Starbright."  
  
"First shootingstar I see tonight"  
  
"Wish I may. Wish I might"  
  
"Have this wish I wish tonight."  
  
"I wish that my Goku could come back and be with me."  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed. Nothing was going to bring him back and now she had just made a fool of herself.  
  
"Chichi...", a voice said lightly.  
  
She looked up when she heard her name and saw him.  
  
"....Goku....", she whispered.  
  
iLike an angel I can see your face,   
  
Right before my eyes,   
  
Yes I can almost read your thoughts,   
  
And that's what keeps me breathing and believing we're alright.   
  
I don't know when I'll see you again,   
  
But you're with me,   
  
You'll forever be the voice inside my heart,   
  
I always hear,  
  
Reminding me what matters in this life,   
  
Whenever we're apart,   
  
I think of you,   
  
And listen to the voice inside my heart.i  
  
"Yes Chichi it's me.", he whispered, touching her face.  
  
"Goku! I've missed you so much. I though I'd never see you again!", she said in an excited rush.  
  
He put his finger on her lips and smiled, "I've missed you too Chichi."  
  
"I'm so glad you're back.", Chichi whispered into his gi.  
  
Goku looked down at her with saddened eyes, "I'm not here to stay, Chi."  
  
Chichi stopped hugging him and let her arms drop. She went limp. He was still dead.   
  
"No Chichi don't be sad. I love you. That's why I came to make you feel better. I don't want you to be sad anymore."  
  
Chichi smiled at Goku's childlike words, she knew what he said was true. He did love her, she could feel it. It was there, something telling her that he loved her all along. A new feeling, something that had perhaps been there all along.  
  
"I love you too Goku, but when will you come back for real?", she asked.  
  
"Soon Chichi. Sooner than you think."  
  
With those words said he bent down and kissed Chichi. His warm lips touching her's with so much love that only a select few had ever experienced it.  
  
"I love you Chichi", he whispered to her lips.  
  
iSay it here,   
  
Whisper in my ear,  
  
You and I will always be together forever,   
  
You're the voice inside heart,   
  
My guiding light,  
  
What matters in this life whenever we're apart,  
  
I think of you,  
  
And listen to the voice inside my heart.i  
  
He pulled away from her and looked into her obsidian eyes, "I love you no matter what they say."  
  
"I know, Goku, I can feel it now.", she said putting her hand over her heart. Goku grabbed her hand as he started to slowly fade away.   
  
"I love you Chichi, don't be sad anymore, please, be happy, do it for me, for our sons. I'll be back. I guarantee it.", he said, and kissed her hand, then the golden light faded completely and Goku wasn't there anymore, leaving Chichi alone yet again, but this time she wasn't sad, but happy. Truely happy for the first time in a long time.  
  
iNo matter where you are,   
  
I am with you,   
  
You'll always be the voice inside my heart.i  
  
Chichi sat up in bed and looked around. It had been a dream, but this time she wasn't sad at all. She was happy and there was something in her heart, a new feeling that told her that Goku would always be with her, no matter where she was.  
  
Goten walked into her bedroom, he had heard his mother talking in her sleep.  
  
"Mommy what's wrong?", Goten asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing Goten."  
  
"Why are you crying then, Mommy?"  
  
She looked at him with tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips, "Because of a beautiful dream, Goten."  
  
"I love you Chichi, don't be sad anymore, please, be happy, do it for me, for our sons. I'll be back. I guarantee it."  
  
iThe voice inside my heart.i  
  
~*****~  
  
I love this song. It reminds me so much of Goku and Chichi. Review please.  
  
Laters,  
  
Dani-chan667 


End file.
